Stinky Peterson
|image = Classic= |-|TJM= |-|TJM (2)= |voice = Christopher Walberg Jet Jurgensmeyer (The Jungle Movie) |first = Arnold (pilot) |species = Human |alignment = Neutral |personality = Simple, laid-back, affectionate, mild-mannered, funny, mischievous, sometimes obnoxious |family= Parents: Stinky's father Stinky's mother Grandparents: Stinky's grandfather Stinky's grandmother Uncles: Uncle Stinky Aunts: Stinky's aunt Cousins: Unnamed cousin Squeaky Peterson (possibly) |friends = Sid Harold Arnold Gerald Joey |affiliation = |quote = "That this really bites!" "Cheap willekers!" "I love lemon pudding"}}Stinky Peterson is a fictional character in the Hey Arnold! ''TV series. Biography Stinky is best known for two things: his Southern drawl, and his constant use of the words "bites" (usually with "this" or "this really" put before it) and "I reckon" put before his opinion. He lives in a home which can best be described as a cabin. Stinky has shown to maintain his principles over power or profit, seeing he turned down a chance to make a million dollars as the Yahoo Soda span "spokeskid" and retired as a child actor because he realized they only wanted him because people would gawk at his "hick" ways. Additionally, he has some talents, which include growing large pumpkins and playing the Alpenhorn (School Dance). Note that "Stinky" is his real first name. As revealed in Helga's Show, he has a love for lemon pudding. In Arnold Betrays Iggy, its revealed he tells his classmates every morning why lemon pudding is his favorite pudding. Appearance He is a tall, Caucasian male, with short, light-brown hair, large, elf-like ears and an very prominent and pointed nose, who often has a vacant expression on his face. He wears an olive green t-shirt, blue pants and black shoes with white soles and toes. During the series' intro and first season, he wore black, spiked wristbands. In ''Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie, Stinky wears a brown and green shirt, and brown shoes. Personality Stinky is a sterotypical country boy and speaks with a stereotypical hillbilly accent. Despite this, he is actually much smarter than people think and doesn't like it when people stereotype him as being dumb. Stinky can occasionally act like a jerk as well, often when he's with Sid. Family Stinky's family consists of his parents, his Uncle Stinky, his Aunt Stinky, and his grandparents, who are most likely deceased. His mother is only shown twice in On the Lam and Parents Day. Squeaky Peterson, who can be seen in the episode False Alarm, is presumably Stinky's cousin, due to their similar features and same surname. Stinky also has another cousin named Stinky who attends P.S. 119 and was mentioned in the episode Fighting Families. Relationships Helga Pataki Stinky had a crush on Helga in "Helga's Boyfriend". The relationship began as Helga paying Stinky a Mr. Nutty candy bar a day to make Arnold jealous. After Stinky messed up in his date with Helga in the library, the skating rink, and the park, Helga decided she had enough of Stinky and fired him. Stinky then realized he liked her and hoped she would like him back. After his rejection and subsequent meeting with Gloria, he took Gloria on a date to the movies, and Helga was surprised and somewhat jealous of Stinky's newfound love, although her jealousy quickly subsided in place of her love for Arnold. Gloria After Stinky had his advances towards Helga rejected, he came across Gloria at the water fountain at school, and it was love at first sight. Although at some point it appears they broke up, as Stinky seems to be infatuated with Lila later on in the series. Lila Sawyer He is shown to have a crush on Lila in "Ms. Perfect". Trivia *As seen in the ending of Sid the Vampire Slayer, it is suggested that Stinky could be a vampire (however it is more likely a joke). *As seen in Gerald's Tonsils, he is a terrible singer. *His last name has been spelled both "Petersen" and "Peterson," but he spelled it with an "O" in Stinky's Pumpkin. *In "Stinky's Pumpkin", it is implied that Stinky is Christian when he speaks to a "Mystical Disembodied Voice" in a dream, a metaphor for God. *Promo art of Stinky depicts him being almost bald with stringey hair. External links *Drawing Stinky’s Head: Basic Proportions (3/4 View) on Hey Arnold! - A Critical Analysis by Tendra * Gallery A5768AD4-DD4F-4180-876E-7FCA2593CEB8.png Stinky Peterson.jpg Stinky Peterson-Front.png F7FD94AF-52FF-402D-85C4-4BC4D3135932.png Stinky body.png Hey Arnold Mud Charcetr Sheet.jpg Hey Arnold the Main boys.PNG Stinky Peterson (Hair Colored in).png A promo Picture Of Sid Stinky Peterson and Gerald Johanssen.png New Bully on the Block 3.jpeg New Bully on the Block 2.jpeg New Bully on the Block 1.jpeg Hey Arnold The Main Characters.jpeg Hey Arnold-Weird Heads.jpeg Eugene, Eugene!.jpg Property-header-heyarnold-480x270.png Stinky Peterson2.png Hey-Arnold-characters-wallpaper.jpg Stinky Peterson TJM fashback clips.png|Stinky In fashback clips of TJM Stinky Goes Hollywood.jpg Hey Arnold main kids square promo.png Hey Arnold! group without Arnold.png Stinky TJM poses.jpeg stinky-peterson-early-design.jpg Rich Kid sheet 5.jpeg Rich Kid sheet 4.jpeg Rich Kid sheet 3.jpeg Rich Kid sheet 2.jpeg Rich Kid sheet 1.jpeg Stinky's Pumpkin.jpeg Drawing stinky’s Head 1.jpeg Drawing stinky’s Head 2.jpeg StinkyinPilotEpisode.jpg The main boy characters on Hey Arnold in 2018.jpeg Category:Hey Arnold! characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Bullies Category:Characters Category:Idiots Category:Characters with brown hair Category:Christians